The electronic touch screen is representative of current innovative HMIs for electronic devices. With a touch screen, a user enters data by touching virtual buttons displayed on the computer display. With a touch screen system, the type, size, and number of the virtual buttons may be readily changed by changing the computer's program without changes in the associated hardware. Thus, the touch screen system offers a user-interface that may be flexibly tailored to a particular application. The ability to divide virtual buttons among different screens and to display only those screens needed by the user's particular task can simplify data entry. The combination of text and graphical elements on the screen along with the virtual buttons can help to further guide the user through the steps of data input.
Normally, a touch screen system uses a touch screen panel which is placed directly over the viewing area of a standard computer display, for example, a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) or a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). The touch screen panel provides a signal to a computer associated with the computer display indicating where on the surface of the display a stylus or finger is placed. This signal may be generated, for example, by acoustic systems detecting absorption of sound by a finger on the surface of the display; by systems using crossed beams of infrared light arrayed along x and y axes which are broken by the finger; or by laminated transparent electrodes which are physically compressed against each other to provide a point electrical contact that may be/interpreted as an x and y coordinate.
Frequently, a touch screen will be used with a computer contained within a device to be used by the public. The computer may have so-called multi-media capabilities providing both a visual and audio program intended to help members of the public obtain information or directions. Despite the advantage of touch screen systems in such applications, like many novel interface controls, they present a barrier to many people with disabilities. Those with impaired vision perceive only the featureless surface of the display screen knowing that it may contain one or more virtual buttons of arbitrary placement and functions. Those unfamiliar with the language of the legends on the buttons or those who cannot read, are also foreclosed from much of the information presented by touch screen systems.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a method for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities, such as those with impaired vision; those unfamiliar with the language utilized by HMIs; and/or those who cannot read.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a method for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities that is simple and inexpensive to implement.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a method for improving access to the functions of HMIs for people with disabilities that may be utilized without altering operation of the HMIs or the electronic devices controlled by the HMIs.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is defined for providing an individual increased accessibility to a touch screen displaying an element, e.g. a virtual button. The method includes the steps of engaging the touch screen with a contact point of the individual. The contact point is dragged across the touch screen into engagement with the element. An audible announcement is generated that corresponds to the element in response to engagement of the contact point with the element.
It is contemplated to highlight the element on the touch screen in response to engagement of the element with the contact point. The highlighting of the element may be maintained in response to disengagement of the contact point from the touch screen. The element may be tapped with the contact point so as to activate the element. In addition, an input device having a key may be provided such that the element may be activated by actuating the key.
The element may be a first element and the touch screen may display a second element. The contact point may be dragged across the touch screen from the first element into engagement with the second element. A second audible announcement may be generated corresponding to the second element in response to engagement of the second element with the contact point. The first element may be highlighted on the touch screen in response to engagement of the first element with the contact point and the second element may be highlighted on the touch screen in response to engagement of the second element with the contact point. It is contemplated to remove the highlight from the first element in response to disengagement of the contact point with the first element or in response to engagement of the contact point with the second element.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method is defined for providing an individual increased accessibility to a touch screen displaying at least one element. The method includes the step of engaging the touch screen with a contact point of the individual. The contact point is dragged across the touch screen into engagement with a first element. The first element is highlighted in response to engagement of the contact point with the first element. The highlighting of the first element is maintained on the touch screen in response to disengagement of the contact point from the touch screen.
It is contemplated to generate an audible announcement corresponding to the first element in response to engagement of the contact point with the first element. The first element may be a virtual button. The tapping of the virtual button with the contact point activates the element. In addition, the element may be activated by actuating a key of an input device.
The contact point may be dragged across the touch screen from the first element into engagement with a second element. The second element is highlighted on the touch screen in response to engagement of the second element with the contact point. Thereafter, the highlight is removed from the first element in response to disengagement of the contact point with the first element or in response to engagement of the contact point with the second element. A second audible announcement corresponding to the second element may be generated in response to engagement of the contact point with the second element.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a method is defined for providing an individual increased accessibility to a touch screen displaying first and second elements. The individual initially engages the touch screen with a contact point at a first location. The contact point is dragged across the touch screen into engagement with the first element and the first element is highlighted in response thereto. Thereafter, the individual may drag the contact point across the touch screen from the first element into engagement with the second element whereby the second element is highlighted on the touch screen and the highlight is removed from the first element.
The first location may be the second element and at least one of the first and second elements may be a virtual button. A first audible announcement corresponding to the first element may be generated in response to engagement of the contact point with the first element and a second audible announcement corresponding to the second element may be generated in response to engagement of the contact point with the second element. The highlighting of the first element on the touch screen may be maintained in response to disengagement of the contact point from the touch screen prior to engagement of the second element with the contact point.